Talk:Gunbai
Scythe? Where does it show the chain connecting to the scythe? After the battle against the Hashirama Senju, he Madara can be seen with the fan, and the chain is not connected to anything... it's possible it was cut during the battle, but still. - SimAnt 06:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and earlier pictures show the chain and no scythe at all. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 21:30, May 28, 2010 (UTC) How about just creating a soft redirect for this page, like all other minor weapons, such as the flail? Yatanogarasu 06:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Use In Generations, Madara used his Gunbai to create gusts of wind to blow away enemies and as a defensive tool to block attacks. Should we mention this in the article even though it is non-canonical?--Chimoshi (talk) 16:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Game information is not usually chronicled outside of game articles. But as it is that it's a war far, I don't think it'd be used for any other purpose.--Cerez365™ 16:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) War fans historically are used for signalling troops, and blocking and striking at close quarters. This fans ability to create large gusts is unique and I believe we should add this to the trivia section. :I should have probably been more clear... Temari who is the only other named user of a war fan in the series uses it for the same purpose, it's nothing new. Obviously war fans would not have the same real-life use as summoning up gusts of wind.--Cerez365™ 13:06, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Pic Have we got a better picture where half of it isnt hidden behind someones back? Kotoamatsukami (talk) 19:01, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Inconsistent Color I noticed in the manga colored image of Madara with the fan that the fan is orange, but in the manga colored image of Tobi with the fan it is instead purple. Is this an error, or a case of extreme lighting, or some other color effecting status? Diamonddeath (talk) 09:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :When Tobi said the gunbai was Madara's he did not necessarily mean that it was the one he had however many years ago. He could have just as easily meant that this was Madara's weapon of choice, so he gave it to him.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:56, September 12, 2012 (UTC) It was clearly his, ever heard of this? Obito/Tobi simply dyed it to his tastes--Elveonora (talk) 15:36, September 12, 2012 (UTC) : For once, I gotta agree with Elveonora on this one. Its obvious they were the same gunbai. Obito calls it Madara's gunbai. "This is yours after all" in no way implies that it was Madara's preferred weapon. If that were the case, he'd have said something along the lines of "Here. You prefer this type of weapon anyways". A simple trivia note to illustrate the inconsistencies would suffice. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:28, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Sweet heavens, I thought such thing couldn't ever happen :P It's surely the original fan of Madara, why it's so hard to believe it was painted, Cerez? We can always ask our local Japanese-translating buddies if something for a confirmation--Elveonora (talk) 17:50, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :I just find it difficult to call something like this an inconsistency and chalk it up to Tobi painting over the fan, for what reason? Unless he's that fashion conscious. Any way, if the majority believes this to be so, fa be it from me to stop you guys, I will however, ask that nothing outside of what was said in the article be mentioned there, such as paint.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Obito haz a good fashion sense, like designing various masks, modifying paths of pain to match his eyes, wearing a wig and stuff. Again, all we need is a correct translation--Elveonora (talk) 18:15, September 12, 2012 (UTC) : I added it to the article. It contains no speculation on how it got to be that color and merely reflects the information we know for sure. It should do until we get clarification, if we get any at all. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:22, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I think it was very clear that the Gunbai Obito used was Madara's, and I think the way TTF wrote the information is adequate. It states what is know, and just that. Omnibender - Talk - 23:15, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :I figured it would be the same one, but I also think it would be almost disrespectful to paint it a different color. Maybe it was just the lighting or a retcon. Diamonddeath (talk) 06:09, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Madara can have some gunbais and it's probably another one different to the one he used in the past, like Killer B's supervibrato swords or Obito's masks. Light-Revan (talk) 14:36, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Barrier technique Even though the page was deleated a while back, i'm bringing back this discussion because it appears that the deletion of this technique was completely wrong. Here are the reasons: 1. Stating that it's Susanoo. First off a key feature for Susanoo, it that we always see it's bones especially it's ribcage when used for defensive purposes. As we see in chapter 601 there are no bones whatsoever and a side view shows this being a literal wall. Plus the whole idea of it being a Susanoo chakra flow thing is both silly and redundant plus while the Susanoo grants high defensive properties, it needs to have bones to give a proper defense. 2. Stating this is the Preta Path. The Preta Path only absorbs chakra based attacks, this wall blocked half a dozen of giant metal stakes, in other words it blocked a physical attack. 3. The sequence as a whole. Naruto throws the stakes, Obito replies by returning the weapon to Madara, then we see the dark chakra covering himself and the weapon, Madara the places the gunbai in a deliberate blocking position and in the end of it all we still see the gunbai covered in chakra after the technique dissipated, showing that it was used as a medium. It may well be a chakra flow but it's a deliberate separate technique. Opinions are welcome and necessary. Darksusanoo (talk) 17:48, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :I think people assumed it to be a Susanoo aplication due to how it's aura is similar but yeah we don't see any bones, how it can't be the Preta Path because it only absorbs chakra, and how we still see the chakra comming from the weapon even after the technique was ended and how the thing looked like a wall and not a Susanoo part of sorts. This looks like a barrier technique not an aplication of another technique. (talk) 21:02, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Anyone else care to join in? Darksusanoo (talk) 21:58, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you. It couldn't have been Preta Path (especially cause it blocked a physical attack), and we didn't see the bones of Susanoo. (talk) 22:42, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach If it's a new technique, then I want it to be called something new. As far as I'm concerned that's still an application of Susanoo. I never saw anything indicating absorption for people to think that it's the Preta Path. Madara has used the Preta Path already, and it looked nothing like that. Omnibender - Talk - 23:48, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :But sempai you were one of who mentioned it when Madara used the Preta Path on chapter 612. And What evidence do we have that this is a Susanoo aplication? And why should it be? Madara has always only used the actual Susanoo ribcage for defense, by that way everyone who has the Susanoo always only use the ribcage for defense. So it would make this aplication redundant...besides we see that after the wall dissapears that there is still chakra flowing out of the gunbai. It stands to more reason the way it was before, a chakra flow technique that creates a barrier. One question though: why is everyone so fixated that this a Susanoo aplication if it's clear that there none of the usual signs of the Susanoo? Darksusanoo (talk) 23:57, December 26, 2012 (UTC) No I did not. I pointed out that Madara used a technique which fits the look of the previously used technique, without even touching the gunbai. In the same discussion, I also said I don't think that looked like chakra absorption of any kind. Omnibender - Talk - 00:10, December 27, 2012 (UTC) : Actually that wall (thing) that Madara made in chapter 612 looked just like that dome (ish) thing that Nagato made with the Preta Path to absorb Naruto's Rasengan. (talk) 00:14, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach ::But again the Preta Path doesn't absorb physical attacks of any kind. And what previous technique were you refering then Sempai? Darksusanoo (talk) 00:17, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Nagato has never had to gesture to use that technique, why would Madara? And I still see no sign of chakra absorption in that scene, just the barrier blocking one Storm Release beam. The previous technique I mentioned is the one that used to be depicted in the Gunbai Barrier Technique, which I still think is a mere application of Susanoo. The one Madara actually channelled through the gunbai and started this whole mess. Omnibender - Talk - 00:18, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::And that's also what i'm talking about, and again i ask why is everyone so fixated that this is a Susanoo aplication if we didn't see any of the basic Susanoo traits...besides every time Madara used the Susanoo it was mostly the same as everyone else who can use it. The differences just seem too much to snowball it with Susanoo. It looks more like a weapon-chakra flow aplication. Darksusanoo (talk) 00:24, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Susanoo is the only technique Madara has used which creates a protective aura. Is it that otherworldly for Madara to be able to have very fine control over Susanoo and use it like that? Omnibender - Talk - 00:32, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Given the various differences between both situations, yes. If that were soo why would Madara wait until Obito returned the gunbai to use Susanoo, and not use it immediatly, or why would Obito bother to return it with half a dozen giant stakes flying in their direction? I find it more believable that Obito returned the weapon to it's owner and said owner decided to use it right away. Besides i find it extremely difficult that the mere aura of Susanno, even one as powerful as Madara's could have such a high degree of defensive properties, plus we still see chakra flowing off the weapon after the wall dissipates, which shows that it was used as medium. Darksusanoo (talk) 00:40, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Because Obito can't use Susanoo? We've never seen Susanoo being used to protect anyone other than the user, maybe Madara needed something through which he could channel Susanoo in order to be able to protect someone other than himself. Omnibender - Talk - 00:51, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :And why would Obito even need Susanoo to protect himself if could go ghost mode (xD) and just let the stakes go past him? Sempai, no offense really but your reaching into the dark a bit to make your point. I think you were premature in deleting the technique, since there is solid ground to keep it. Plus Madara is more than just the Susanoo, and he is a weapons master as well. It's like i'm saying, this looks more like a weapon/chakra flow technique. Darksusanoo (talk) 00:56, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Not true, a Susanoo user can form a giant arm and protect another person, I think we have enough evidence to restore the article--Elveonora (talk) 01:22, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :The consensus when I last argued in the discussion in that talk page was to delete when I left it alone. I left the article untouched for over a week in case any one wanted to say anything. No one did, so I deleted it. The talk page is still there, see for yourself. My last argumentative post was on December 6th. I deleted the article on the 21st. No one said a word between the 7th and when I actually deleted it. The technique as it was described in the article emphasized the flowing of chakra through the gunbai to make the barrier, which Madara did without using the gunbai, still with no hint of chakra absorption to be the Preta Path. The darker shading when he used the gunbai is also consistent with the shading used for Susanoo. What do you expect me to think? Omnibender - Talk - 01:28, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I know sempai, i was one of the last ones to edit it, where i laid my opinion, late i know though i didnt't realize there was said debate over it's deletion. Still doesn't take away from the fact that deleting it was wrong and there is more than enough evidence to support it's re-instating. And from what i read they just chalked it up to dojutsu techniques, which granted is 70% of Madara's techniques, but that technique looks nothing like Susanoo. And the manga is in black and white so it's natural that darker color techniques look similar which granted can be problem sometimes. If anything it looks more like a variation of Uchiha/Four Violets Battle Flame Emcampment barrier techniques and we know that Madara is a weapons master with a preference for the gunbai. And in what chapter/page did Madara do this without the Gunbai? Darksusanoo (talk) 01:38, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Even if it is a barrier technique, which I still think isn't, the gunbai isn't required, because we've seen Madara performing the technique without employing the gunbai in 612, when the Kumogakure group uses Lightning Release and Storm Release. Madara uses it to block one the Storm Release beams that would hit him. Omnibender - Talk - 01:41, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Now that sempai in chapter 612 is the Preta Path, and even if it wasn't that has nothing to do with this. We don't see the beam get redirected or blocked, it looks like it's being absorbed...Madara did the same hand motion to block Naruto's Rasenshuriken when he was first revealed to have the Rinnegan, and to absorb one of Onoki's Dust Release techniques, don't you remember? Darksusanoo (talk) 01:47, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::I see no hint of chakra absorption in that to believe that to be Preta Path. The aura is very close to Madara's body, and then extends along his arm. Why does the beam have to be redirected? Susanno is certainly strong enough to resist the beam, which would hit, and then the beam would dissipate. The only flow of chakra happening in that scene in 612 is the aura going from Madara to his arm, making the shield. The flickering of chakra closer to Madara's body is identical to Susanoo. Omnibender - Talk - 02:09, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Even if by some reason you're right sempai, one situation has nothing to do with the other. In one we see Madara using a weapon and creating a dark colored barrier to block a pure physical attack and in the other using the exact same motion as he uses for the Preta Path on two previous occasions to defend from a chakra-based blast. Darksusanoo (talk) 02:17, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Dark, it looks like the Gunbai was used the first time indeed... also what's the sound effect in 612 when it happens?--Elveonora (talk) 02:18, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :A dark coloured barrier, with the same flickering and shading as Susanoo. The entire point of that particular strike was to blind them. Would you use a technique that absorbs chakra, and just that, or would you use a technique which blocks chakra and physical attacks? Even when the barrier he used with the gunbai was extended, that looked like a Susanoo aura. Sound effects are beyond me. Preta Path never looked like flickering flames. Omnibender - Talk - 02:26, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::The Uchiha Battle Flame is also a dark colored, flickring barrier but it has nothing to do with Susanoo...plus Madara's chakra was stated over and over to be very dark and when Madara blocked the Storm Release attack he used an identical motion to his use of Preta Path. As for sound effects we'll have to wait for the anime. Darksusanoo (talk) 02:31, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Uchiha Kaenjin is very flat, and the flicker quickly vanishes, giving place to a very stable appearance. Madara's barrier kept on flickering while it was active. I'm pretty sure Madara's dark chakra is dark as in evil. If chakra colour is different between people, and that is the reason Susanoo looks different between users, Madara's chakra colour is pale blue, per volume cover. And I'm pretty sure Kurama described it as evil and malicious, not as dark. Nagato as an Edo showed us motion isn't required for Preta Path, mere focus is. Omnibender - Talk - 03:11, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Nagato didn't but Madara did, on at least two separate occasions, and Nagato's Preta Path also used his hands, to absorb Jiraiya's Giant Rasengan. Plus there are two volumes with Madara's Susanoo and both have different colors (volumes 58 and 62), soo you can't base yourself by that. And again we still have two different situations where in one Madara was using a weapon and on the other he was not. Darksusanoo (talk) 03:23, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::The Susanoo on volume 58's cover is Itachi's. Omnibender - Talk - 15:45, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry my bad i meant volume 59, the one where you see Madara's crimson Susanoo, with Sasuke's EMS on the background. Darksusanoo (talk) 20:02, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's a fake image. The drawing is obviously not Kishimoto's, and the title is the same of volume 58's. Compare the image with the cover of volume 58 we have. You can see that the kanji are the same. Go here actually. Omnibender - Talk - 20:16, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well fuck now i fell face first (xD). Even soo we still have enough material to restate the technique article, we done the same for less data. Darksusanoo (talk) 20:37, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Well then why not reach a conclusion once and for all. Darksusanoo (talk) 22:01, December 27, 2012 (UTC) you idiots, come to a damn conclusion, this is going for too fucking long. FOr fucks sake......we dont know if its a technique end of story so wait until the anime comes out we can say it then becuase we can see it then (talk) 20:34, December 27, 2012 (UTC)